Windows To The Soul
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: 5xS, ~They say eyes are the windows to the soul...but I think yours are boarded up!~....~Sally looked up, staring into the dark eyes of the man she hadn’t seen in three whole years.~?*COMPLETE*?....r/r!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something I've been working on in my spare time…the lyrics will be very spread out throughout the numerous chapters, but they are from the Matchbox 20 song "Bed of Lies." Hope ya like the first part!!

**Fyi: **I am also working on the next chapter of "When We Were Young", and I almost have it done! I will get it up a.s.a.p.

//this\\ indicates lyrics. Flash backs or whatever are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, why must you ask such stupid questions?!

Chapter One 

//**No I would not sleep in this bed of lies**

**So toss me out, and turn in**

**And there'll be no rest**

**For these tired eyes.**

**I'm markin' it down**

**To learnin' **

**I am.**\\ 

            Sally leaned back in her chair, staring at the plaster ceiling. There were bare spots where the cheap materiel had fallen, and there were cracks where more chunks were threatening to collapse. Even with the funds they were being provided, the Preventer's had trouble keeping things running financially. Her office had never seemed emptier, Sally concluded as she continued to study the hazardous ceiling. She chuckled; Wufei would never allow the office they had shared to crumble like Sally had. Of course, she didn't have much joy in her work. Peace had finally settled in and there were very few actual missions left to go on. The Preventer's had been degraded to somewhat of a police force, and the situations they dealt with became less and less extreme. 

            Sally's dark blonde head rested back on her arms as her eyes continues to study the ceiling. Except now they seemed to bee looking past the walls. Her eyes glazed over in thought, becoming darker than usual. The math filtered through her brain quickly and she came to a conclusion. It had been exactly three years ago…

            _Sally rolled her sky blue eyes, giving a slight yawn and hoping the hint would not go unnoticed. Of course it didn't, considering it was directed at a certain Chang Wufei. Nothing was safe from those obsidian eyes of his, and right now they were alight with anger; specifically at his one-year Preventer partner. _

_            "You should represent the Preventers!" Sally exclaimed, "It's not like you're doing anything else tonight, anyway."_

_            Wufei shook his head, indicating he didn't want anything to do with the notion. _

_            "I work for the Preventer's, I don't socially elevate them," Was Chang's calm remark. _

_            Sally couldn't control the girlish giggle that escaped her lips. Wufei wouldn't be on her top ten most sociable list, that's for sure. The young man looked slightly amused at her laughter, but his expression remained stoic. _

_            Sally noticed his rigidness and regarded him curiously. Did he ever laugh? In all the time that she had spent working with him, she honestly couldn't say she had heard him laugh. There was the rare smile, or the more frequent smirk. In fact, the latter was quite common. Sally wondered, though not for the first time, what her partner was fighting against. He seemed to posses an internal conflict, and every once in awhile, when his mask slipped, Sally caught glimpses of some emotional turmoil. His eyes would blaze, but underneath was like a well. A deep and dark well…and Sally had no idea what was hidden inside. Oh it was tempting to dive into that well, to try and understand the puzzle that was named Chang Wufei. And just when she was about to make the plunge, he would close the lid on his thoughts and Sally was left with only glances of something much more complicated than she'd imagined. _

_            Wufei cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. Sally was unnerving him with her stares, though he would never admit it. She seemed to be looking past him, lost in thought. For a fleeting moment Wufei wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe she was trying to decide what to wear to that fundraiser party being held to raise money for the Preventers. Wufei furrowed hi brow, he didn't like those gatherings, and he had a gut feeling that most people would prefer his absence. He smirked, who was he to deny their wishes?_

_            But no, that didn't seem the type of thing Sally would concern herself over. No matter how much she mocked his social abilities, hers were not much better. She had quite a history of being brutally honest, and this trait seemed to unnerve people. This, however, was one of the qualities he liked best about his partner. He despised those sly people who sugarcoated and fabricated their words. Straight-up honesty was what he preferred, even when the truth hurt._

_            And right now, the truth was torturing him. Wufei knew what he had to do, and he had to do it soon. _

_            "Wufei, what are you thinking about?" Sally's voice broke him out of his quiet reverie. For a minute he was alarmed, did she know what he had planned? The Chinese man chided himself silently, of course Sally didn't know!_

_            "Nothing important," was his soft reply. _

_            Sally rested her arms on the desk they shared. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, a bad habit, Wufei noted. _

_            "They say eyes are the windows to the soul," Sally whispered, and Wufei had to strain to hear, "but you make me doubt that," she added. _

_            "How is that?" Wufei asked, strangely curious as to what had aroused his partner's sudden change of attitude. _

_            Sally licked her lips as if trying to find the right words, "Well," she began, "most of the time eyes are the windows to the soul. You can see a person's emotions through their eyes. Their hurt, their happiness, their loneliness, but," she added slowly, "I think yours are boarded up."_

_            Wufei was silent, letting this new idea bounce around in his head. He knew it was true; Sally wouldn't bring it up if it weren't. Why would it matter to her anyway? She shouldn't even bother. He now knew he had to do it today. Soon. _

_            "I'm going to go," Wufei said, standing up and stretching his lithe form. _

_            Sally followed Wufei's lead, "Me too, I have to pick up a dress for the fundraiser banquet tonight," she sad, crinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue, "Une wouldn't let me wear my uniform."   _

_            Wufei offered Sally a half-smile, that was so like her. That's anther reason Wufei liked her. She wasn't snobby, in fact she was down-to-earth. Wufei could never get along with someone like Relena Peacecraft, who had grown up in wealth. _

_            Of course, Sally would never know these things, if he had it his way. He would never have to worry about hiding things from his partner, either. Because he was starting to emerge from his shell, and no one should have to witness his undoing…_

Sally massaged her temples, the memories coursing through her veins. She had remembered that day so clearly, even though it had been exactly three years ago. 

            Sally had gone to the party that night, like she promised Noin. What happened while she was there was all a blur, but she did remember the next morning. That was quite clear…

A/N: Sucky place to stop, I know. I have more written, just not typed yet. I'll type it up asap and put it in Chapter Two. Okies? Now review pretty pretty please!! Thankies so much…Au Revior!!!! Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been working on this in my spare study hall time…and this is what I came up with for chapter two. PLEASE READ THE FYI BEFORE GOING ON…I HAVE A LOT OF FLASHBACK STUFF AND IT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Gundam Wing…

**FYI: **_italics _indicate a flashback, or something that took place in the past. _***this*** _indicates a flashback/memory within a flashback. Don't worry it's not as confusing as it sounds. 

Chapter Two

Sally grabbed a bagel on her way to the elevator, never losing stride. She held the bagel in her mouth so she could punch the floor number, since her other hand was occupied with her coffee. As the doors slid open she took the bagel out of her mouth.

_"I hope Wufei's not upset that I'm late," Sally thought to herself.  _

_On her way to the office she shared with her partner, Sally passed by her superior's office._

_"Hey Sally? Lady Une's voice floated through the open doorway._

_Sally backtracked so she was in front of Une's office again. _

_"Have you seen Wufei? He hasn't arrived yet," the brunette woman asked. _

**_Thump!_**__

_Sally's half-eaten bagel had fallen from her hand, which now hung slack. Wufei was never late. In fact, he always chastised her for not being on time. _

_"I've tried calling him but his phone's disconnected," Une explained, rubbing the bridge of her nose._

_"I'll check his apartment," Sally offered, picking up her offending bagel from the floor._

_Une nodded her thanks, and then motioned towards the trashcan. Sally took the hint, tossing her bagel into the trashcan by Une's desk. Sipping the last of her coffee, she crumpled the Styrofoam cup and threw it away as well. Then, turning smartly on her heel, Sally ventured back the way she came._

_As Sally stepped into the elevator once again, she ran through her mind all the possible ways she could berate Wufei for being late. As the elevator opened Sally sighed simultaneously. She supposed she should let him off the hook this once, seeing as she was late about once a month, she had little room to talk. _

_Sally opened her car door, turning her keys into the ignition, bringing the car to life. She ignored the bustling streets and sped off, hoping against hope that the police weren't out. She had a lot of work to do and Wufei was eating up her precious time._

"I should have realized something was up," Sally thought with a frown, "It was so blatantly obvious…"

Sally rapped her knuckles swiftly against the door of apartment C11. The knock resounded through the closed room, the echoing producing an ominous ring that betrayed the nervousness the blonde was trying hard to hide. 

_"Wufei?" she called quietly._

_When she got no answer, she slipped a bobby pin out of her hair, which was done up in its usual twists. She began to jiggle the lock the lock with the pin, waiting for a resounding click. She glances up sharply when she noticed an old woman peeking through an apartment a few doors down. Sally quickly fumbled through her jacket, flashing her Preventer badge. The last thing she needed was this kooky old lady to call the police. _

_Sally jimmied the lock once more, with a triumphant "aha!" Opening the door, Sally walked into the apartment with an air of apprehensiveness. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, so Sally slipped her hand upward along the wall, happy when her fingers pushed against the light switch. Her sky blue eyes studied the room, opened wide in shock. _

_*** "I envy the birds," Wufei had once murmured, his intense gaze raised towards the sky. He had not intended his comment to be heard, but it was. _

_            Sally walked up and sat next to the young man.*** _

_            "Wufei?" Sally called again, but her cries were heard by no one. _

_*** "Birds are free to fly. They are not forced into doing something they would rather not do."***_

_The apartment was totally empty…_

_*** "I don't understand…" Sally had said, looking puzzled as Wufei turned towards her.***_

_She ran swiftly through the modest apartment, throwing open cupboards._

_Empty…_

_*** "Birds do not fret over useless nonsense," he had explained, "They fly without a care."***_

_Her hands trembled as she shifted through a linen closet. _

_Empty…_

_*** "You mean like war?" she had inquired curiously._

_"Perhaps," was his answer.***_

_Sally walked into his bedroom. The nightstand was bare, as were the dresser tops and desk. A quick inspection of the dresser drawers confirmed Sally's suspicion. Another look at a wardrobe also resulted similarly. _

_Empty…_

_*** "Perhaps?" she had asked, intrigued as to what was disturbing her Preventer partner. His head had tilted to the side in thought. _

_"Birds care for neither war nor emotions attached to war," he had offered.*** _

_Sally sat on the empty bed, feeling quite dejected. What could make Wufei just pick up and leave? It didn't seem like something he was likely to do; yet Sally still chastised herself for not seeing something like this coming sooner. Out of all the Gundam pilots, Wufei was the one who was finding it the hardest to adjust to normal living._

_That's when the blonde woman suddenly noticed a manila folder lying on the bed. On further inspection, she realized it was his Preventer resignation. The reality of the situation sunk in, and Sally's stomach began to churn, followed by a dull ache that settled over her chest. _

_***Sally nodded her head, the blonde twists bouncing slightly. _

_"You mean like anger and revenge," she stated, watching a small chipmunk scamper on by.***_

_Putting the manila envelope down, Sally noticed a regular mail envelope she had overlooked before. She picked it up, hesitant to open it. Curiosity got the better of her. Breaking the seal with her finger, she pulled out a piece of ordinary white paper with a not scrawled on it. _

_***Wufei nodded._

_"That," he said, "As well as emotions not associated with war," then, in a much lower voice he added almost silently, "Like love."_

_Sally had looked startled, turning to Wufei in surprise, but he had already begun walking back to headquarters.***_

_The letter read:_

_Sally-_

_            I wish to fly._

_            The letter slipped from her hands and floated noiselessly onto the empty bed surface. For the first time since she was a child, Sally lay on the bed curled in a little ball…_

_            And cried._

A/N: A little melodramatic, but I was having a bad day at school when I wrote it. ^_^ yay for me! I got it up sooner than planned. I'm also working on "When We Were Young" still. ::sigh:: but for that story the next chapters gonna be long cause I'm planning on making it a big action one. 

As for this story, I'll type up the next chapter once I finish writing it (study hall, here I come).

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chappie has some more lyrics from "Bed of Lies." All of these lyrics will be spread throughout the fic. ..

 here it is…chapter three!! It's what you've all (yah right) been waiting for! **crickets chirp**…uh…hey where is everyone? **more cricket chirping**

Disclaimer: **sigh** once again I am forced to place a disclaimer at the top of my story, solely to bring up the fact that I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. **cries out** why??? It's just not fair!!! WHY!!!!

Chapter Three

            Sally shook her blonde head in a feeble attempt to shake those frequent memories from invading her mind. After all, he had left three years ago, why should it concern her now? Though Sally was loath to admit it, things just hadn't been the same since Wufei left…oblivious to the fact that it was three years ago. This perplexed the Chinese woman, and she tried not to dwell on that fact often, lest she uncovers secrets about herself she'd rather have left hidden…

            But one mystery had still bugged Sally to no end. It nagged at the back of her mind, until she finally took to uncovering it, but, upon inspection, it consumed her entire thoughts and distracted her. But then, when she tried to ignore it like she once had, it went back to plaguing her unconscious thoughts, so it seemed to the woman that something was wrong, although in truth nothing really was. 

            See, what was bothering Sally was the note Wufei had left, obviously intending Sally to find it. The letter said that he wished to fly, but that just puzzled the honey blonde even more. It seemed she was missing one piece to the puzzle, and without the piece the whole picture is not distinguishable. If only she could find the one piece, Sally knew the rest would place itself together, but whenever she thought she figured it out the picture would turn out to just be an illusion, hopeful thinking on Sally's part. 

            Such thoughts and enigmas had raided her brain and had made her quite agitated. She used to take out her frustration on her friends, but soon learned the clever art of putting on a façade. No one knew that her smiles were forced…it was all the same to them. 

**//I don't think that I can take another empty moment**

**I don't think that I can fake another hollow smile.\\**

Sally twisted a lock of her hair unconsciously, recalling the time when she had overheard Wufei say he envied the birds. She chuckled; he seemed to talk about birds and flying quite a bit. 

            Wait a sec…what was it Wufei had said about birds? Sally tried to recall, it had been so long ago…

            _"I envy the birds…"_

Yes, he said he had envied them. "But why did he envy them?" Sally thought, racking her brain to bring up memories she had stored away…to try and save herself from even more hurt. She should have known it was inevitable and, as she always said, why delay the inevitable?

            _"Birds care for neither war nor emotions attached to war."_

Yes, now she remembered. 

            _"As well as emotions not attached to war…like love."_

How could she have missed it? That was the missing piece to the puzzle…and now it all made sense…

            Wufei was afraid to love.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sally locked her office up, then turned and walked briskly down the empty Preventer corridors. That seemed how everything was lately…empty. Although some small part of her felt fulfilled now that she had uncovered the whole bird and Wufei mystery. Of course, the answer was just as bad as the original mystery. Sally couldn't understand, let alone accept the answer…all of the other pilots had gone on with their lives, and if she had been asked she would've said that Wufei was the strongest of the five. Yet, she was proved wrong, because they were still here…and he wasn't. 

            Sally wrapped her jacket tighter around her body as she walked swiftly down the empty sidewalk. Her car was getting fixed so she had been walking to and from work. It wouldn't have been too big of deal, only a two and one half mile walk…but when it was the middle of November, well, let's just say Sally didn't like the cold too much. She looked up as a small drop of moisture landed on her nose. Turning her sky-blue gaze to the sky, Sally watched as the tiny snowflakes fell from the heavens. Perhaps soon the streets would be covered in the small crystals. True, Sally didn't like snow, but she couldn't deny that she loved watching the snow—from inside, of course. With a warm cup of hot chocolate, and a roaring fire in the living room.

 Sally was so absorbed in her fantasy daydreams that she didn't see the young man step in front of her until it was too late. She collided into his chest hard, but before she could drop to the sidewalk the man caught her effortlessly and placed her on her feet again. 

Sally looked up, "Sorry about th—oh my God, Wufei?"

TBC…                  

A/N: Forgive me for the evil cliffy!!!! Also, I know this chapter was short, but I really wanted to update..i was in an update-ish mood. =^_^= Please review and I'll _consider _getting the next part out…if im in a good mood…~_^ hehe I'm just playing…but…really…please review!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wanted to get it out sooner since it was a cliffhanger…aren't I so nice? ( DON'T answer that…)

Disclaimer: Guess whaaaaaaat? I have a secret!! Psst…I don't own Gundam Wing **gasp**…shocker, isn't it?

"Chapter Four"

            The man stared down at Sally, his jaw hanging slack. 

            "…Sally?" the man choked, as if unbelieving the chance of running into his ex-partner—for this man truly was Chang Wufei…or Wufei Chang, whichever you prefer. 

            Sally looked up, staring into the dark eyes of the man she hadn't seen in three whole years. He was definitely no loner the angry teen she had encountered. Instead of livid tension he radiated cool…well, it was a sort of elegance. Not only had he grown mentally, but he had grown physically, as well. The top of her head barely scraped the bottom of his nose, and his lithe form and filled in. His hair hadn't changed, it was still pulled back, but the ponytail hung lower on his back. Still unbelieving, the Chinese woman could only stand and stare while trying to come up with a coherent thought. So many times Sally wished she were given another chance to get to know Wufei, and now that she is being handed Opportunity Number 2, she had no idea what to do. Wufei was the first to recover from shock, and he attempted to ease the tension…somewhat. 

            "What's this," he said with a small chuckle, "Sally Po, speechless?"

            Sally quirked an eyebrow, unable to hold back the sharpness in her voice, "I don't usually engage in conversations with strangers," she said pointedly. 

            Wufei kept himself from wincing at her feebly hidden bitterness. He hadn't been expecting a welcome return…actually he hadn't been expecting to return at all. He had only intended to check up on his…well, friends. This may seem strange to most people, but he really did consider the Gundam pilots—as well as Sally—his friends. Of course, he would only admit this under slow and painful torture, and even then it was doubtful. Wufei also missed the people he had used to be so accustomed to. 

            While living in solitary, which is what Wufei was doing when he left, he was able to reflect a lot about himself. At first he tried to steer his thoughts away from his far-away friends, but this proved to be a fruitless task, so eventually that became his main train of thought. Of course, it had taken three years for Wufei's subconscious to convince him that he should at least pay them an anonymous visit to at least make sure they were all right. 

            But of course—as his luck would have it, he had to run into the person who he had tried hardest to avoid. 

            "What are you doing here, Wufei?" Sally's voice broke him out of his thoughtful reverie. Her tone held none of the earlier contempt, but her voice was quiet to the point it was almost a whisper. This baffled the Chinese pilot to no end. He had expected a different reaction from her…and he would gladly have her screaming at him; anything was better than this soft sort of sadness she was radiating.  How was he supposed to deal with that?

            "I wanted to see how everyone was," he answered honestly, no sense in trying to lie to that woman, she'd probably see through him. 

            Sally ran a hand through her blonde hair, which was pulled down from its twists, which is how she wore it when they had been partners. The Chinese man noted her hand trembling slightly as she did so, and a small pang of guilt shot through him for making her so upset. 

            Curiosity got the better of the young woman and she blurted out, "Why did you go?" She had been speculating for three years and damn, if she wasn't going to take this opportunity to get some answers!

            Wufei turned away, unable to look into her eyes any longer. How could he give her answers that even he himself wasn't quite sure of? He didn't expect to be faced with this situation, and Wufei hated being in an awkward position. 

            "I'd better go," he said, beginning to walk away, listening as Sally called back to him.

            "I'll see you in another three years!" she said dryly, trying to keep her face impassive, and was actually quite thankful Wufei wasn't looking at her.

            "You may see me tomorrow," he told her, stopping but not turning around.

            Sally's eyes sky blue eyes bored into his back, trying to regain three years lost.

            "Why should I believe you?" she asked him softly, turning and walking in the opposite direction of the man who caused her so much confusion. She didn't look back, so she missed Wufei's face as he turned and watched her retreating form. His normally stoic face was filled with sadness, an emotion rarely associated with the Chinese pilot. He stood rooted to the same spot long after his ex-partner was out of sight. He had royally screwed up three years ago, but he was determined to compensate his idiotic decision. He hoped he wasn't too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sally walked into her apartment slowly; her feelings jumbled around inside of her like a ball of yarn, or a plateful of spaghetti. She wasn't sure whether to be angry, happy, sad, disappointed, joyful…so many thoughts that she diagnosed her emotions as confusion. Wufei said he had come back to see how everyone was. Did that mean he cared?

            A deep recess in Sally's heart hoped that he did. Obviously, he hadn't intended to encounter anyone on his visit either. But now that he had, did that mean he'd stay? Maybe he would even join up with the Preventers again. They really weren't short of agents, but Sally was sure Une would make an exception for a former Gundam pilot. 

            But then again, he may not even stay at all. 

            With a heart of emotions and a head of thoughts, Sally drifted off to sleep where her dreams were haunted by her memories of the last three years. 

TBC….

A/N: Short, but so many people were upset about the last cliffhanger that I had to get it out quickly. Hope ya liked the NON-cliffhanger ending to this chapter. I hope you review! And I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! Hehe, I promise! ^_^

luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter!!! I will start writing on this and Song of the Phoenix more often, because I am almost finished with When We Were Young. Yay! Hehe. Well I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^

Disclaimer: The point of these annoying occurrences at the start of each chapter, is to merely bring to light the fact that I do not own Gundam Wing, and I never will. I swear these disclaimers are cruel!!!! Cruel, I tell you!!!!!!!!

Chapter Five

            Sally walked into the elevator, punching her floor number with the same monotonousness she used every morning. She had come to the conclusion that Wufei would probably run off again. He had done so before and nothing was stopping him this time.

**//It's not enough just to be sorry**

**Don't think that I can take another talk about it.\\**

It was too early, and she really didn't want to think about it.

            As she walked by Une's office, she was called in by the president of the Preventer's herself.

            "Hey Sally, I found ya another partner," Une said, handing out a manila folder for the Chinese woman to take.

            Sally cocked an eyebrow, curious as to whom her latest "victim"—as Une so lovingly put it—would be. Since Wufei had left Sally hadn't been able to hold a partner for very long. It wasn't her work, she was actually very efficient in her work, but she had been awfully moody and her partners hadn't been able to put up with it. 

            Sally opened the folder in Une's office, skimming over the unimportant details to find her partners name. She nearly dropped the folder when she read, "Wufei Chang."

            "What the hell is this?" Sally asked, slamming the folder down on Une's desk.

            "I believe your old partner as returned for good," the brunette said with a quirk of her upper lip. 

**//Just like me, you got needs**

**And they're only a whisper away\\**

Now Sally wasn't one who let people walk all over her, and she didn't appreciate being left behind without a second thought. But, she never was right in the head when it came to Wufei, and now that he showed up she had a choice to make. 1) Be his friend, and convince him to stay for good. Or 2) Bastardize him for leaving in the first place. It was not a difficult choice. 

            Sally signed the papers and handed them back to Une. The other woman offered Sally a smile, but the blonde was too absorbed in her thoughts. 

            Sally walked into her office and nearly jumped when she saw Wufei seated at the computer. 

            "I told you I would see you tomorrow," he said, taking a sip of his coffee and offering Sally another cup. Sally frowned slightly. How in the world did he know she hadn't had one yet today?

            "Instincts," he said, and the Chinese woman bit back a surprised remark that formed at the tip of her tongue. Was she really that transparent?

            "Really, Sally, you must have dense friends," the Asian man said, taking another sip of coffee, "You look terrible today. Doesn't anyone realize it?"

            No, they don't, Sally thought. And you're the reason I look terrible, I was up all night!

            Wufei looked up from the computer as he realized Sally hadn't moved or said anything since he had handed her the coffee. A frown marred his features as he studied her. 

            "Sally?" he asked.

            "You're right, no one seemed to notice that everything I did was forced. Everyone was oblivious to my façade, even Quatre wasn't quite sure. And it isn't just today; it's been every day, _everyday_ for the last three years, damnit. And I look terrible, because I was up all night last night, wondering why, after three years, you decided to show up all of the sudden. You obviously didn't care too much about your friends if you were able to pick up and take off without a backwards glance, so why did you come to "check up" after three years? I used to understand you, Wufei, but I never expected something like this of you. I always thought you were strong, but you were the one who refused to adapt to peace," Sally said all of this in a rush, trying to get it all out before she chickened out.

            "You're right, Sally," Wufei said vehemently, standing up and looking down at Sally, "I refused to adapt to peace. I tried to be strong by refusing to care, but that plan backfired. Do you know why, Sally? Because I cared anyway. Despite all of my actions, I. Still. Cared. And do you know what?" Sally shook her head, unable to find her voice lest she was imagining this. "I still care. I never had a hope of returning to the uncaring teen I trend so hard to be. I never had a chance, so now I'm trying to compensate for lost time and for stupidity on my part. And for once in my life I'm trying to suck up my pride but, damnit, Sally, you keep knocking me down again."

            Sally opened her mouth, but was only able to utter a struggled, "Oh." But Wufei wasn't finished yet.

            "I want to be around everyone from the war. I have no family left, there is no other hope for me. I've come to realize that _I can't live by myself. _And Yuy showed me that no one should have to live alone. Did you know that he's engaged now?" he asked.

            Sally shook her head dumbly. "I haven't been going to those group things anymore. All of the pilots and their war friends would get together on holidays and stuff."

            "What did you do?" Wufei asked.

            "I stayed home," she said icily, "I don't have a family either, but I didn't have to run away to seclude myself."

**//And we softly surrender to these lives**

**that we've tendered away.\\**

"Why, Sally?" the Chinese man asked, "I know why I did it but I don't know why you did."

            Sally opened her mouth to answer, but froze on the spot because, truthfully…

            _She didn't know…_

A/N: Okies, chapter five up. This may seem OOC for Wufei, but you'll soon learn that he goes by a new justice or motto "Live for the moment." He wants to get these feelings and things out, because each day may be his last, you never know. Well I hafta go now…toodles, and please review!!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Forgive me for the long wait! I finished When We Were Young! Yay!!! Lol, and I am also _almost_ finished with chapter 4 in Song of the Phoenix, in case anyone's interested. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Gundam Wing along with my evil minion polar bears. Comply with our wishes, or we will take over the world, along with the evil weasels. Actually…. believe it or not…I lied. I don't own Gundam Wing…but I _do_ have evil minion polar bears. Muahaha. 

Chapter Six

            Sally walked into the elevator like she did every morning, eating a bagel like she did every morning…but it just wasn't like every morning. For one thing, Wufei was in the elevator with her. For another thing…well…Wufei was in the elevator with her.

It was kind of strange, really. He had come back after being gone for three years, and it was like he had never left. He slid right back into the place he had always been, and everything seemed fine. But for some reason it wasn't the same. Sally didn't like how she felt when he was around. It made her feel transparent…like he could see right through her. He knew what she was feeling, and he knew when she was lying. This was preposterous, of course, but that didn't stop her from dwelling on it. 

"Sally, Wufei!" Une called as the duo stepped out of the elevator. 'Great, what'd we do now?' Sally thought with exasperation. 

The brunette handed Wufei a folder, giving Sally a pointed look. The Chinese woman merely chewed her bagel innocently, ignoring whatever kind of secret message Une was trying to send her.

"You two are to investigate a shuttle full of titanium alloy," the president of Preventers said with a flip of her hair. "The coordinates are in the mission info. The shuttle has been floating harmlessly in space for a while. We've been keeping tabs on it, but lately it's been drifting closer and closer to a resource satellite."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sally grumbled, sitting on Une's desktop, taking another chomp of her bagel.

"Bring the alloy back to be disposed of," Lady Une said, looking at Sally with a slight glare.

"I think what she means," Wufei broke in. "Is why are you sending us? Can't you put some new recruits on this one?"

Sally nodded in agreement with Wufei. The brunette looked at each of them angrily, and looked like she would blow her top…until a sudden thought occurred to her. She smiled with fake sweetness, directing her attention to Wufei.

"Ah, but you _are_ a new recruit, Preventer Chang," she said, before turning and walking away. "You are leaving today and I want you both back on Monday."

Sally couldn't help but laugh at Wufei's expense. The look on his face was absolutely _priceless_! He looked about ready to strangle somebody. Sally was still chuckling when Duo walked by.

"Hey, doll," Duo said to Sally, "Haven't seen you laugh like that in awhile, care to share?" 

Wufei shot a death glare (Copyright Heero Yuy © A.C. 195) towards his partner, before grabbing her arm and dragging her into their office.

"_No_ she is _not_ going to tell you what is so funny," he said angrily, shutting the door in Duo's face. The braided man couldn't help the laughter that escaped him, echoing off the walls.

"She doesn't hafta tell me, 'Fei," he called to the closed door. "Your face was _priceless_!"

Wufei scowled as Sally tried in vain to control her chuckles. As soon as Duo's footsteps faded away, the Chinese man threw the door open once again. Before Sally could react, he had grabbed her arm again and hauled her out the door. She ripped her arm away from him, but continued to follow him down the hall, into the elevator and out the door. 

"Where are you going?" She asked as she trailed him.

"We were assigned a mission, remember?" was his blank reply.

"Don't be so sore," Sally said, shoving his arm lightly. "Une was only trying to grate on your nerves."

'Tell me again why I missed everyone so much?' Wufei asked himself, but couldn't speak the words aloud. The two Preventers entered the company's shuttle bay and boarded a small shuttle. It was just their luck that the alloy was in space. Sally tried not to scowl…she hated space travel. And to top it all off, she would be alone with Wufei the entire time.

Sally slid into the co-pilot seat, allowing Wufei to do the main piloting. She groaned mentally to herself. How was she supposed to act around him? Her heart was a jumble of emotions, and she had no idea how to keep them under control. At times she wanted to both punch him _and_ kiss him…but which to act on? So she ended up doing nothing but standing there looking stupid. What was she supposed to do?! And most importantly…how much longer could she keep this act up? How much longer could she pretend to have a strictly professional feeling towards him? Damnit, why did he have to come back? Why'd he have to leave in the first place?

**//No I would not sleep in this bed of lies**

**so toss me out, and turn in**

**and there'll be no rest**

**for these tired eyes**

**I'm markin' it down**

**To learnin'**

**I am.\\**

The shuttle gave a low rumble as it slid easily out of the hanger. It sped off into the clear sky, and Sally braced herself for exiting the atmosphere. The increased shaking was her only clue, and the fact that Wufei had tightened his grip on the handles. He didn't like it either, it seemed.

"It's times like these that I wish I was piloting Nataku rather than a bulky shuttle," Wufei said with a grunt, finally maneuvering the ship out of the atmosphere. Sally pressed her forehead against a window nearby, her breath making a small cloud of condensation on the window. Even after seeing it so many times, she was still amazed at the view from space. A sea of stars surrounded the Earth. It was truly breathtaking. 

"And to think it was almost destroyed," Sally murmured to herself, but Wufei heard it anyway, and gave a nod of agreement. 

The keypad clicked with an annoying persistence as he typed in the coordinates. He studied the folder Une had given them for a moment, and then typed some more. Sally was just about to tell him he'd better stop if he wanted to keep his fingers, when he stood up.

"The coordinates are set, it's on auto pilot," he told her, stretching his tall, lithe form. "I'm going to meditate in one of the rooms. You can sleep in the other…the alarm will go off if we approach anything."

"Okay," she replied softly, still watching as they pulled away from the Earth. The door shut behind him almost noiselessly as he went in one of the sleeping rooms. 

With this shuttle it would take them around 24 hours to get to the alloy. Picking it up shouldn't take too long if they didn't meet any trouble once they got there. Going back would take another 24 hours. Which meant once they got back, they would each have a day off…Une said they didn't have to go back until Monday. So, with Friday off, they could have their automatic weekend off, and then not go back until Monday. Normally, this would have pleased Sally to no end, but not anymore. What was she going to do for three days? Sit around and think…like she always did. She hated feeling depressed, but that's how she felt lately. She couldn't help it how she feels. 

"Gods," Sally murmured, leaning forward in her seat and resting her head in her hands, "gods, why does it have to be like this?"

She had a thriving career, many friends (if she started visiting again). What more did she want? The blonde woman scowled and pushed that thought away before she could answer it. 

Wufei had changed so much. He seemed willing to let go of his pride at times, and his traditionalist views weren't so strict and foreboding. What had happened to the strong and obstinate teen she once knew? Had she done this to him? Sally clutched her stomach, feeling slightly ill. When she told him that he barred his soul…kept it hidden…had that been his undoing? Before she could help herself, Sally ran into the bathroom and threw up the bagel she had for breakfast, until she was left dry heaving into the bin. The struggle in her stomach had caused tears to leak out of her eyes, although she was not crying. 

Standing up, Sally grabbed a bottle of water and flushed her mouth out, trying to rid herself of the taste. She heard a door open from behind her. 

"Why didn't you tell Une you were sick?" came Wufei's voice from behind her, and Sally braced her hands on the bathroom counter. 

"I'm not sick," she said. 'I made myself sick' she thought but didn't say aloud. Out loud, she told him, "It was just a bad bagel I got." A feeble laugh escaped her lips. "Damn bakery."

**//Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over**

**Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong\\**

Wufei nodded, unconvinced. "There's some stomach medicine in that cabinet." He pointed to a small medicine cabinet on the bathroom wall. "I'm going back to meditate." He hesitated, and then added. "If you need some help, or you get sick again, come tell me alright?" 

Sally could only nod dumbly as he closed the door once more.

TBC…

A/N: More to come soon! I finally know where this is going, so I will get the next part out sooner or later…and more sooner than later!!!!!! ^_^ thankies for reading, please review!!!!!! Oh yeah, and I have a question:

Does anyone know where I can download the Gundam Wing image songs and such? I have searched Morpheus and come up blank, so if anyone knows where I can locate some of them in English I would be very happy! Thank you! Ja!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the delayed chapter seven. I butchered the lyrics slightly. Nothing very drastic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or "Bed of Lies" by Matchbox 20. 

Chapter Seven

            Sally stared at the fuel gauge in utter shock and amazement. Her pretty blue eyes were wide with disbelief, and a light sheen of sweat was appearing on her forehead. Her hands were clutched into tight fists, shaking from the tension she was radiating.

            "There is _no fucking way_," she whispered to herself, but the "empty" flashed before her maliciously all the same. 

            "I am going to _murder _the _dumb ass _that was supposed to _approve _this ship for departure!" she said, her voice growing steadily louder in agitation. 

            "Gods, woman, what's with all the yelling?" Wufei inquired, walking from a small kitchenette with a steaming mug of tea. He immediately regretted that, as she turned her defiant stare to him. 

**//When it's not enough just to be sorry**

**Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in.\\**

            "Who was the idiot who approved our ship for departure?" the blonde woman asked, walking over beside Wufei as he opened the mission folder. Two pairs of eyes, one sky blue and one onyx, scanned through to find the approver.

            Ship approved: Yes.

            Approval by: Heero Yuy. 

            "What?!" Sally cried with obvious disbelief, throwing up her hands in exasperation. She walked back over to the copilot seat and plopped down with exhaustion. Wufei followed behind her and leaned over the back of the seat.

            "Sally…" he said softly.

            "What?" she asked with a sigh, looking up so she could see his face leaning over her.

            "What happened to all the fuel…" he trailed off, quickly putting two and two together. He pounded his hands on the back of the seat, causing Sally to jump quickly. She scowled at him, placing her forehead against the cool glass of the window beside her seat. She grabbed her stomach, trying to will it not to get upset again. 

            "I am going to kill Yuy!" the Chinese man exclaimed, walking over to the pilot seat and sitting down, immediately pressing the communications button. 

            "Headquarters?" he asked, and didn't wait for a reply before bellowing, "get Une on communications, _now_!"

            "Is there a problem, Preventer Ice?" came the cool, disembodied voice of their commander. He heard Sally scoff from behind him, and resisted the urge to curse out the Preventer president for being a stupid and ignorant woman.

            "Only the fact that we are out of fuel, and stranded in one of the most desolate regions of space," he said icily, but Une didn't chide his rudeness, and neither did Sally. Of course, the latter was as upset as he was, and the former thought the whole situation was a regular riot. Her laughter floated over the thousands of miles through radio frequency. 

            "It's not funny!" Sally cried with resentment, losing what was left of her cool composure.

            "I'm sorry, Sally, Wufei," Une acknowledged, but the duo heard an edge to her voice. "But I simply cannot send another carrier out on this short of notice."

            "What?!" the two Preventers yelled simultaneously, Wufei jumping out of his seat.

            "It is Christmas Eve, for God's sake!" the brunette sounded tense and annoyed even through the static. "All of our agents are off-duty and enjoying the holidays. I'm sorry, but I simply cannot pull them away for such a miniscule assignment." Sally kneeled silently, pressing her forehead on the back of Wufei's chair, eyelids closing over her sky blue eyes. The Chinese man simply clenched his fists tightly, the tension causing his muscles to shake slightly. 

            "I can get a shuttle out the day after Christmas. This shuttle will bring you fuel, and then complete the mission both of you failed," she informed them. Preventer Water and Preventer Ice chose to ignore the statement about "failing the mission", and simply cut off the transmission. The two sat in a weighty silence; Wufei leaning heavily against the chair he was seated in, and Sally still clutching onto the back of the same chair. 

**//I tried to be more than me**

**And I gave until it all went away.\\**

            "Please tell me Une did not just say we would be stuck here in space for two days," the Chinese woman mumbled, clutching the chair tightly with her hands.

            Wufei didn't reply; he merely took a sip of his tea, which was rapidly turning cold. His mood was oddly contemplative, and the thoughtfulness he was portraying was strangely intriguing to Sally. In fact, Sally mused, he had been different ever since he returned. Nothing extravagant that would be easily noticed by everyone…simply…small things he did seemingly unnoticeably. Like opening up to jokes. His sense of humor was most definitely uniquely Wufei; a little sarcasm, a little wit. 

            There were other things that anyone could easily overlook, but somehow, Sally's keen eyes captured these rare moments. He held the door open for people. Normal behavior: for most people. But for him, it was a big step up from his usual aloofness. For some reason, instead of feeling elated, Sally felt worried. Worried that letting go of his cold attitude would make Wufei vulnerable. For some reason that thought terrified her to no end.

Really she should be overjoyed that he had laid his demons to rest. His past no longer hung over him like a shadowy veil, keeping him hidden from the world. So why did it scare here so much? Was she afraid his newfound weakness would turn on him and catch him in his time of vulnerability? But…Wufei was stronger than that, Sally conceded. But that didn't explain why she was so frightened, when she normally had the gall to stand up to almost anything. Perhaps she was just being a weakling, as Wufei would so lovingly put it. 

            "Let's get something to eat," the young man suggested, breaking Sally out of her strange, yet thoughtful reverie. 

            "Something to eat," she echoed quietly. She heard a throaty chuckle from in front of her.

            "Yes. If we are to stay here for two days we might as well raid the ship's food supply," he amended, walking purposefully toward the kitchen with Sally trailing him.

            "You sounded a lot like Duo right there," she told him with a grin, and was surprised when he smiled back. 

            The Chinese man buried himself in the only cupboard present in the small kitchenette, searching for something edible. He tuned to Sally, holding an unmarked can of…well, something. His face held a look of distaste as well as distrust. She was obligated to laugh at him. 

            "C'mon, Wufei, where's your sense of adventure," she chided lightly, taking the can from him and trying to find the can opener. 

            "I think I left it in China," he admitted, holding out the can opener she had been trying so diligently to find. 

            "Thanks," she said, snatching the can opener away. Actually snatched was too strong of a word. She simply took the proffered tool as one should…whatever that means. 

            Sally used the can opener to un-lid the can to reveal its contents. Inside was some red, pasty substance. Turning her head to Wufei, she saw him staring at it suspiciously with an ebony eyebrow raised in apprehension. She sniffed it cautiously before breaking out in a grin.

            "It's tomato soup!" she exclaimed happily, lifting the now-sliced lid from atop the can. 

            A yelped curse rang throughout the ship, followed by the clang of the lid. The sharp metallic sides had sliced into Sally's palm as she had tried to lift it off the can. 

**//And we've only surrendered **

**To the worst part of these winters that we've made\\**

Wufei held Sally's wrist in his bronze hand lightly. His other hand held a cotton swab, and he was currently dabbing the slice on her head with antiseptic lightly. She bit her tongue to hold in the winces, but he could still feel her body tense every time the liquid contacted the tender flesh. He didn't say anything to bruise the woman's pride, though.

            "I am never accepting a mission on Christmas Eve again," Sally said wearily, closing her eyes and resting her head on the wall. She winced as the cotton was applied once more. 

            "I'll make sure I'm busy next year," Wufei said, agreeing with her as he began wrapping the cut. He barely heard Sally's "uh huh" of agreement. 

            "It's getting late, why don't you skip supper and get some sleep, Sal," the Chinese man chided, and some of Sally's senses came back. Did he just call her Sal? That was a little out of character for Wufei. He truly was turning over a new leaf, with his newfound sense of humor and less high-strung attitude. Just having him back made her realize how much she missed him when he had left. 

            But was it weakness? Was he risking heartache and pain in order to make her happy? Sally thought it might be a bit far-fetched, but if he was…if he truly was…then she had to stop him. 

            He had to stay strong. He couldn't break.

            Was it her fault?

            As if he could sense her tenseness, Wufei tightened his hold on her wrist, and she drew her eyes to gaze into his own. If she had a mirror, she would have seen the terror and worry clouding her vision. She wrenched her hand away from his grasp, backing up to put distance between them. 

            "What's wrong?" he asked in confusion, reaching out to finish binding her hand, but she jerked away. 

**//I am all that I'll ever be.\\**

"This is foolish," Sally thought, chiding her cool composure she had lost, and stood still, waiting for Wufei to bandage her hand again. 

            Wufei was having turmoil of his own. Why had she pulled away from him…and…why wouldn't she let him touch her?

**//When you lay your hands over me.\\**

He grasped her wrist, placing her unharmed hand on his chest. His heartbeat pulsed strongly underneath his Preventer shirt, and the heat radiating off his body seeped into Sally's skin. She wondered absently what he was trying to prove. His eyes were studying her carefully, yet his expression betrayed none of the emotions he must be hiding. 

            Something flickered beneath Wufei's eyes, and Sally gasped despite herself. Eyes were the windows to the soul, and for once she could see Wufei clearly, rather than the half-truths and small glimpses she had understood before. 

            There was pain hidden there, but there was also healing. He was no longer angry…and instead his eyes were filled with compassion and the blonde woman noted with some amusement that the emotion suited the opinionated man. 

**//And don't go weak for me, please\\**

"Wufei," she said nervously, and almost warningly. And yet, all protests were put aside as his lips crushed against hers. It wasn't a soft kiss, yet it had all the passion and need and caring and everything that was Wufei. He enveloped his arms around her, drawing her into a warm embrace. 

            Sure she had her doubts, but how can something that feels so warm and so safe be wrong? His lips felt warm against hers, and she found herself unable to draw away, and actually let out a sigh of protest when he broke away. Wufei placed his chin on the top of her head, stray blonde hairs tickling his nose. This made Sally's head rest securely in the crook of his neck, breath coming in short gasps. 

            "I know it's weak," he whispered softly, moving his head down so his breath tickled her ear. "But I need you too much, Sally."

**//I know that it's weak, but God help me, I need this\\**

He wasn't vulnerable…Sally realized…and he was never scared. She had been the one who was apprehensive and childish. She had been the susceptible one, and he had not reproached her for it. And she felt safe. She glanced quickly at the clock…it really was late.

            "Merry Christmas, Wufei," Sally told him softly, pulling away slightly so she could study his face. She grinned guiltily. "I didn't get you a present…"

            "You've already given me the greatest gift…" he said with a small smile. 

            And this time, it was Sally who leaned forward and joined their lips. 

The End

A/N: I hated it….I'm sorry this chapter sucked. If you want something better you could try "Autumn Bleeds Innocence." Again, I'm sorry this turned out bad…*sigh* 


End file.
